Is it Technically Masturbation?
by Fallen Angel Productions
Summary: When Dark decides he is going to Seduce Diasuke and I know we are all wondering how that works, well either way when it happnes... this would be the result. Yaoi. Mature. !Recently revamped to lessen confusion!


_**This is the mandatory disclaimer. **_

**_Part One: Here we go. For all of the morons out there who need this. This is a complete work of fiction, any and all similarities between any and all persons, living and or dead and the characters depicted in the pages of this story are completely and totally coincidental!_**

**_Part Two: In the second section of the disclaimer is where I tell you that this is a raunchy little one shot that has yaoi dripping off of it_**

**_Part Three: I DON'T OWN D.N.ANGEL! I am sorry to this fact, and more so if it bursts any bubbles. _**

_**For those of you who have read this same BS on a million stories today, I apologize, but it is the mandatory disclaimer, and now we can return to our regularly scheduled fan fiction just beginning.**_

_**(I am sorry for most, I got quite a few reviews that  
said that the story was a little hard to follow. I  
have gone through now and revamped the format  
and some of the wording so that it might be a little  
easier to follow. CAT)

* * *

**_

It is Technically Masturbation?

_"I have a bet for you."_

_"For me? I am done playing games with you."_

_"Come on, one more game won't hurt. Then we both get what we want."_

_"Well, what is the game…"

* * *

_

_"You want me to do what!"_

_"Come on… we both know you want to."

* * *

_

_"Haha! Got it! I win."_

_"So you do. Dark, so you do."

* * *

_

"What an odd dream… but what were we talking about?" A deep sigh escaped Daisuke as he stirred within the sheets of his bunk bed. No, not really a bunk bed because there wasn't another bunk under him. It was the middle of the bloody night and he wasn't sure what had woken him.

"Never thought you'd wake up." The voice crooned. That voice. He clenched his eyes and shook his head. He knew that voice, he hated it! In fact, as a complete side bar, he was trying his damnest to get rid of the source of that voice. His inheritance, his curse.

"What do you want Dark?" The red head asked with out opening his eyes. Why bother? He knew what he would see. Dark, with his fashionably mussed purple hair, and deep violet eyes staring at him from the foot of the bed, wearing his black leather pants and black sleeveless shirt.

He felt the bed move, odd. His eyes opened to see Dark lying next to him, he blinked a couple of times, not sure how to take this revelation. Those red eyes met with Dark's purple ones and there was something odd there. "Do you really hate me that much Dai?"

"You are ruining my life." Daisuke said sitting up quickly, pulling his knees up and looking at Dark, who remained casually laying in the bed, now rolling onto his back and looking up at Daisuke. "I can't get Miss Harada to love me because every time I see her, I turn into you, and she thinks she loves you. Which is just because she doesn't know you."

"That's not fair Dai!" Dark said sitting up. "You're right she doesn't know me. And I am sure she would be shocked and thoroughly disgusted to find out that the one _I_ want is Riku! But that doesn't matter really because Riku wants you! I know your pain buddy."

"Please, you are attractive and have that bad boy appeal! You could have anyone you wanted! I am stupid, clumsy and unattractive! You won't ever know my pain!" Daisuke yelled out into the darkness. It was safe to do so because his mother and father were off getting research done on some of the new artworks surfacing, as was Grandpa, but Daisuke doubted that one because he had said something about Vegas before leaving.

"Really?" Dark said… for lack of a pun… darkly. "Anyone but Riku."

"Well if she didn't think you were a peeping tom I bet you could." Daisuke said crossing his arms and turning away from the apparition of Dark.

"So…" He said. Suddenly Daisuke didn't like the sound in his voice. "Anyone you say?" Daisuke gasped as Dark's arm coiled around his waist and he felt… no not felt… Dark was inside of him… he couldn't feel Dark… but it sure _felt_ real right now… he could feel Dark against his back.

"D… Dark." Daisuke said swallowing hard.

"Let me teach you how to be me than." Dark said. "Eventually, the longer we are together, the more alike we become. You are getting tall Dai…"

It had been almost five years since the hell began. Still Daisuke held onto the idea of Risa becoming his love, but who was he kidding, she didn't know he existed. She would never know he existed so long as he turned into Dark around her. But wait… what if he could be like Dark… maybe that would get her attention. Daisuke pulled himself out of bed and came to stand in the mirror. He was only wearing a low riding pair of sweat pants as he examined himself. He had gotten taller; his body was thin and toned like Dark's.

As Dark appeared behind him he saw that there only a few inches between them. His red hair was still a spiky mess, no girl was going to like that.

"Well, what do you say?" Dark asked holding up the scissors.

"O…ok!" Daisuke said turning to Dark. "But isn't that deceiving her?"

"No." Dark said as he started to work on cutting back his hair, he watched the floor as the crimson strands fell around his feet. "If she loves me, than it is time that she knew that I am you." He said as he finished taking Daisuke's chin and pushing it up so that his crimson eyes met with the violet ones of the other. "That is what she needs to come to grips with, we are one. That way, when I am gone, she won't miss me too much…"

"Dark…" Daisuke said softly. Dark grinned at him almost sadly. "Will I forget you?"

"I thought that was what you wanted…" Dark said turning his eyes away from Daisuke. "I thought you hated me."

Daisuke said nothing at that, his own eyes coming back to the mirror. Dark had cut his hair short for the most part so that it smoothed down instead of spiking like his grandfather's hair. He had left some long and those fell around his face because he was careful not to leave any of the cowlicks long. His crimson eyes looked at Dark's reflection and he turned around, throwing himself forward.

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" Daisuke said as Dark caught him in those strong arms. They stumbled back and landed on the floor. "I don't hate you Dark! I'm sorry!" It had been that moment exactly, for whatever reason it was that Daisuke realized he never really _hated_ Dark. He didn't hate him, he envied him. "I am jealous of you! But I don't hate you!"

"Would you believe I am jealous of you too?" Dark asked, he felt the odd sensation of fingers through his hair though he knew that technically it was his own fingers running through his hair, as it had been his own hand cutting it, it didn't feel that way, if felt like someone else, and his mind saw Dark's hand moving.

"Why would you be jealous of me Dark?" Daisuke asked looking up at the violet eyes of the other.

"You are a normal kid, living a normal life, other than when I fuck it up for you…" Dark said softly, he canted his head slightly his fingers pulling out of Daisuke's hair and touching under Daisuke's chin, turning it up to look at him. "You say I can have anyone I want, but the one person I want most… I can't have."

"What?" Daisuke said softly staring wide-eyed at Dark. "Who?"

"You…" He said softly as he came forward closing the space between them. Daisuke gasped as Dark's soft lips closed over his own. He didn't know how this was working, Dark wasn't real, he knew it was his own fingers holding his chin, but what was it licking against his lips, begging him to part them, his own tongue couldn't do that, it was dry and clammy inside his mouth.

He shouldn't have and he knew it but he did, allowing his lips to part, the warm and wet muscle moved into his mouth. Dancing and twisting with his own, he felt his heart quicken as he was pulled against Dark's body. He could feel it, occasionally he was aware that he had pushed himself against something, but inside his mind, it felt like Dark's body.

"Dark…" Daisuke gasped as that kiss came to a fiery end. "Dark… we… can't"

"Yes we can. Who would know?" Dark said coming to his feet. He took Daisuke under the arms, lifting him with ease and turning, setting him on the edge of the bed and looking up at him.

"Who would believe me even if I spilled…" Daisuke mused softly as Dark's lips pressed against his bare belly. His mind still trying to see clearly what was causing the warm sensation of lips on his body. He had pushed himself against the wall, he had touched his own chin, ran his own fingers through his hair, all of that he could explain but the tongue, the lips, those he couldn't. His eyes closed as his breath hitched in his throat as Dark kissed along the quivering muscles of his stomach. He arched his head and back some as his hand came up and rested in that long silky violet hair.

Daisuke gasped as he was lifted slightly by the phantom menace and slipped out of those sweat pants, vaguely aware that Dark was making his body do it to itself. "D…Dark!" Daisuke gasped as he felt fingers over his manhood. It wasn't fully hard yet, Daisuke was still apprehensive, even if it was Dark, it was still another man… But under the fingers of the other, a set of fingers his hormones recognized as his own, his length started to grow and harden. He arched back some, Dark's arm around his back keeping him from laying back on the bed as he felt the warmth touch the tip of his member.

"DARK!" He gasped allowing his mind to see the vision of Dark, his tongue running softly over the head of the other's throbbing erection.

"Shh, why are you fighting…" He asked as he allowed his mouth to close over the length, sliding down around it, his tongue adding a liberal amount of saliva to it. Again he couldn't explain how it was happening, he knew Dark couldn't make him go down on himself.

"I… you're another… guy…" Daisuke gasped as he suckled on that length, causing turrets of pleasure to course through Daisuke.

"Technically…" Dark said pulling back off his length and liking around the tip of it. "Technically Dai, I am the same guy, not another one."

"I'm not gay!" Daisuke cried out as Dark throated him again, all the way down and back up. He did that three more times, each time Daisuke cried out, instead of a moan in pleasure he repeated that one line. "I'm not gay!"

"No idiot…" Dark said finally coming up and pushing him back against the bed, his hand grasping that length his body coming down on top of Daisuke's. "You're not gay… your masturbating. Now calm down…"

His hand started pumping Daisuke's length. It was something that he could understand and work with. He knew this feeling, he did this to himself, but it was odd still because with Dark possessing his arm it felt like someone else doing it.

"D…Dark…" Daisuke cried out, panting and writhing under the angel. "Oh stop Dark…" He whimpered, but Dark didn't stop, he only pumped harder and harder, each movement causing Daisuke's body to push up into that grip, his hips rising to meet the oncoming strokes. "Dark, Dark, Dark, DARK!" He screamed Dark's name as the world went back, sending him careening into floating pleasure, white stars streaking his vision, his body ridged against the still pumping hand of the angel. He felt the warmth of his own seed spilling over his belly and body in spray after spray. He had never had such an intense orgasm when masturbating before.

Daisuke laid there in the dark, sweating and panting, his body still shaking from the earth shattering orgasm that had just torn into him when he felt those hands on his hips bidding him to turn over, Daisuke didn't have the ability to fight it. His body turned to its belly, and when those hands pulled up and positioned his hips in a kneeling position, his face still down on the pillows, Daisuke didn't make any attempt to stop him.

"Dark…" Daisuke gasped slightly as he turned his head. The slender fingers of the angel were placed against his lips, then the tips turned to pull it open, slipping those fingers into the other's mouth. Daisuke didn't know what he wanted, or he thought he didn't, but still as those fingers rested in his mouth he slicked them down with a liberal amount of saliva.

"Shh, Dai." The other crooned in his ear. "Please Dai…"

Daisuke didn't fight him, his eye clenched in the sweeping pain as both of those slicked fingers were forced into his back end. He back arching down, knees parting more trying to pull away, but Dark had him tight by the hips, leaning over against his back and pressing hot kisses along his back and neck. He looked and saw his hands both splayed out next to him. A trick… Dark playing tricks on his mind to make him think that it was Dark that was able to physically do this while he made Daisuke finger his own rear.

The pain started to lessen, his eyes slowly closing, his body pushing back into those fingers as they tapped, over and over, some spot deep inside himself that he didn't even know was there. Every time it was touched it sent a shock of pleasure though him and left him screaming Dark's name into the dark empty house.

It didn't take long and again those stars streaked his vision, sending those warm jets onto the bed this time his legs and body shaking, sweat dripping down his face and his back.

"Dark.. I… can't…" He begged the black winged angel.

"Just one more time for me?" He asked softly, begging as Daisuke felt something press against his entrance that was not his fingers. Daisuke gasped and turned his head, wide red eyes looking at the angel who was kneeling behind him. "It might hurt for a second…" His voice was shaking, longing. Daisuke had come twice, shouldn't Dark have technically come at the same time? Daisuke nodded.

He screamed out again, not in pleasure this time, but in pain as the other's thick length plunged into his body. Buried to the hilt he just held himself there. Leaning down over Daisuke's sweating back as he pressed hot kisses on the salty skin. When Daisuke stopped shaking another push sent the head of that length into the sweet spot, causing Daisuke to scream again. This time it was a scream of pleasure. Without withdrawing he pushed again and again, moving only enough to pull back and then slam back into that spot.

"D…D…DARK!" Daisuke screamed out. Eventually the will power wained from the other and he pulled himself out almost all the way and the plunged himself deep into Daisuke again. Daisuke nearly cried out again when he thought the other was pulling out, after getting him prepped and passed the pain to pull out now would have been cruel and unusual punishment.

When he rammed hard back into Daisuke he screamed again, first in pain, but then as that center was hit it changed its tune to pleasure. Again and again that length pulled back only to be sent careening into Daisuke.

He moaned and pushed and screamed Dark's name over and over again. Dark rested his cheek against Daisuke's back and Daisuke could feel each muscle tense and push and pull as he pulled himself in and out of Daisuke's tight body.

Dark's hand came around, taking hold of Daisuke length, which he only just realized, as it was touched, that it was begging to be fondled. He started to stroke it in time with the constant ramming into his back end. He felt Dark start to gasp for breath as he started, softly at first and then gradually getting louder, to call out Daisuke's name. His hand on Daisuke's length started shaking as it pumped him faster and faster.

"DAISUKE!" He screamed out as Daisuke felt the jets of seman being released into him, the jet hitting that spot in sprays, once, twice, three times and suddenly Daisuke's world was riveted again and the stars crossed his vision as he screamed Dark's name and sent a second jet of sticky come onto the sheets below him.

His legs shook, but Dark didn't let him fall, pushing the blanket under him so that he didn't fall into his own warm sticky mess. Only then did Dark pull out of him. He felt suddenly very empty as he collapsed and Dark collapsed on top of him. It didn't take very long for Daisuke's world to go black and him to fall into slumber.

* * *

"Don't look so unamused." Dark chuckled. The 'other' Dark looked over at him as he pulled off the purple wig to reveil the light blue hairand removed the purple contact lenses to reveil the bright blue eyes. "I know you wanted to do it too."

"I wanted to do that, you were right, but I didn't want him to think I was you." The cold and clearly angry tones of Hiwatari broke the air.

"Come on, he wouldn't have let you. I wanted to do it too, but I am incapable. Now we both got what we wanted." Dark said softly. "And Daisuke is none the wiser."

"Hmph." Hiwatari growled looking away from the mirror, it must've been Krad inside of himself that allowed him to see Dark in the mirror as well. He turned his blue eyes over to Daisuke as he walked over, running his slender fingers over Daisuke's cheek.

"So…" Dark said, Hiwatari turned his face back to look at the mirror. "I am sending out a warning letter tonight."

"Hmm?" Hiwatari raised a brow at him.

"Yeah, the Souls of Apocalypse Painting." Dark answered.

"I thought you would be going for that soon." Hiwatari said softly. He knew he never should have accpeted the bet with Dark the first time. But, he thought, he would do it all agian if he had the chance.

"Well Commander… I have a bet for you…?"


End file.
